


first meetings

by X140V3N



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X140V3N/pseuds/X140V3N
Summary: sometimes he wonders when they truely met, really.(no tags cause im on mobile but)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 43





	first meetings

first meetings were confusing

he had never known when exactly they had met

was it when the ultimate gamer introduced her classmate to the reserve course student

or was it in the ultimate despair's secret base below the school, where he had shot him directly in the heart

or perhaps, in towa city, where one had his memory wiped, as they traveled to find a place to stay together

maybe it was the boat, where the other had his gone as well

it could even have been the island, where he waited for him, even if everyone else had left

maybe it was the pod, afterall, where they met their true selves

at least, now, they had each other. and they weren't ever going to be alone after that


End file.
